


Love Sick

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Hanamiya, Poor Kiyoshi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En passant de son comportement en général à sa façon de jouer au basket, Hanamiya était mauvais, c'était indéniable. Kiyoshi pensait cependant qu'il y avait un peu de bon en lui, juste foutrement bien caché. À tort ou à raison, ça…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Me revoilà, continuant de poster mes fics ici...J'avoue que j'avais eu la flemme pendant les vacances XD. C'est un petit HanaKiyo, j'avais eu envie d'écrire sur ces deux là depuis mon visionnage des épisodes du match entre Seirin et Kirisaki Daichi.
> 
> L'histoire prend place pendant qu'ils sont en dernière année de collège, j'en ai profité pour faire intervenir les autres Uncrowned Kings, donc si vous n'avez pas lu les scans ou que vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3, ce texte risque fort de vous spoiler, j'aurai prévenu xD.
> 
> Rating T pour allusions sexuelles et langage fleuri.
> 
> Bien sûr, KNB n'est pas à moi. Tout appartient à Fujimaki-sensei.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« C'est pas possible c'que tu peux être con.

—Je te prierai de me parler mieux, Hanamiya. »

Dans les vestiaires de Shoei, la tension était certaine. Entre deux des rois couronnés, du moins, les trois autres se rhabillant dans la tranquillité, ayant l'habitude de ces altercations plus que fréquentes. Hayama avouait s'en amuser légèrement, le petit sourire voulant s'étaler sur ses lèvres devenait difficile à contrôler. Même Mibuchi, qui adorait pourtant remettre les gens dans le droit chemin, avait abandonné de leur faire comprendre qu'ils baissaient inutilement la qualité de l'ambiance. Il observa Nebuya jeter un regard irrité par-dessus son épaule, et se détourner pour finir d'enfiler son pantalon.

Derrière le grand bronzé, la face encolérée d'Hanamiya était une œuvre d'art à l'état pur ; une telle représentation de la noirceur de l'être humain, une prouesse. C'était ce dont Hayama s'extasiait, à chaque fois. Le brun insultait et rabaissait avec un plaisir évident. Ce qui lui faisait plaisir, à lui, c'est que son attraction favorite se mettait dans une rage folle quand il rencontrait de l'opposition et qu'en outre, avec la victime qu'il s'était choisi, il était très mal tombé. Le châtain avait pas mal de répartie, pouvant se montrer aussi sournois dans ses coups verbaux que le brun s'appliquait à provoquer des blessures physiques. Le spectacle qu'ils leur donnaient à chaque fois que l'équipe était réunie, le blond ne s'en lasserait jamais.

D'autant que cette fois-ci, le jeu avait vite commencé. C'est à peine sorti de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, qu'Hanamiya avait commencé à persifler, pour une raison obscure. Hayama se demandait de temps à autres si s'embrouiller avec Kiyoshi rentrait dans la liste des occupations de leur capitaine. En tout cas, assister à ces scènes faisait vraiment parti des petits bonheurs de la vie.

« Me prier ? Te voir à genoux devant moi me plairait bien, en effet. »

Le petit double sens de cette phrase et le visage outré de Mibuchi firent pouffer l'adolescent à la dent effilée. Il passa la tête dans son t-shirt, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser, tout en sentant une pression opprimante lui rôtir le dos. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et Hanamiya concentra ses pupilles haineuses sur le visage de Kiyoshi.

« Tu peux toujours courir. »

Se disant, il attrapa ses affaires posées sur le banc. L'expression du brun s'assombrit devant sa désinvolture, sa main s'emparant de son sac. Il commença à s'habiller, mais sans laisser Kiyoshi tranquille. Le pivot gardait le silence, semblant n'en avoir strictement rien à faire. Hayama, quant à lui, était prêt à partir, mais il resterait jusqu'à ce que-

« Quand je parle, on m'écoute, Kiyoshi.

—Visiblement pas. Allez, salut. »

Eh bien, ce genre de chose. Le blond éclata de rire. Quel bon clash ! Il fut déçu en voyant que Kiyoshi passait effectivement la porte, abandonnant un Hanamiya furieux, encore tourné vers la place vide à côté de lui.

« Mais enfin, se décida à intervenir Mibuchi, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous, encore ? »

Hanamiya se pencha en avant, laçant ses chaussures. Il ne répondit qu'en se relevant, main sur le cœur, tête basse, le corps tendu dans une peinture de la douleur morale à son extrême perfection.

« Il m'a humilié pendant l'entrainement. Vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçu, comme toujours lorsque ça vient de Kiyoshi, mais ses remarques sont si blessantes…Je ne me salirai pas davantage à les répéter, mais je ne les supporte plus. Il faut bien que je me défende à mon tour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mibuchi hésita une bonne poignée de secondes sur le fait de croire ce qu'affirmait son coéquipier, Hayama hilare en arrière-plan, Nebuya quittant le vestiaire sur un soupir, sans un seul regard. Si c'était vrai, si Kiyoshi menait réellement la vie dure à Hanamiya, il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Pour sûr, il ne pouvait pas laisser un joueur de son équipe en faire souffrir un autre. Quand bien même le brun démontrait sa méchanceté plus souvent que le châtain, ce n'était pas une raison. D'autant que des deux, Kiyoshi serait le plus facile à convaincre d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Le rire du joueur malhonnête interrompit sa réflexion.

« …Nan, c'est qu'il existe, c'est tout. Il a une gueule à être chambré. »

Le rire finissant de secouer ses épaules, Hanamiya balança son sac derrière son dos, sa main tenant la bretelle. Il prit la suite de son souffre-douleur pendant que Mibuchi soupirait bruyamment, découragé.

Le blond, lui, pensa qu'il avait passé une bonne journée.

* * *

« On va manger quelque part, Makoto ? »

Le brun retint un rictus sadique. Devant l'entrée du gymnase, Kiyoshi l'avait attendu. _Évidemment_. Il lui tenait la porte, lui facilitant ainsi le passage, un sourire machinal collé sur le visage. Il faisait comme si de rien était, pourtant, Hanamiya n'ignorait pas qu'il devait être encore énervé par son comportement. Il était son petit-ami, et de fait, le grand châtain ne lui montrait jamais l'étendu de sa colère ouvertement.

« Tu m'as foutu un beau vent devant eux. »

Eux, leurs coéquipiers. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Kiyoshi. Sa poigne se raidit sur le battant, qu'il lâcha un peu brusquement, Makoto ayant avancé dans la cour, le dépassant.

« Tu l'as cherché, faire toute cette histoire pour une simple remarque…

—Crois pas qu'on a fini d'en parler. »

Les deux adolescents marchaient maintenant côte à côte. Hanamiya jouait l'énervé, il l'était à moitié, en réalité. La répartie de Kiyoshi dans les vestiaires ne lui avait effectivement pas bien plus, même s'il lui avait tendu la perche intentionnellement. Exagérer la situation pour créer toute une scène était dans ses habitudes. Quel intérêt à se taper Teppei, sinon celui de se servir de leurs personnalités opposées pour le tourmenter ? Ce qui le contrariait, c'était la fameuse remarque à laquelle il faisait référence.

Il avait utilisé l'emphase dans son discours face à Reo, bien sûr. Kiyoshi n'avait même pas voulu être méchant en ouvrant la bouche, oh non, _jamais_. C'était peut-être là le plus irritant, Kiyoshi Teppei croyant dur comme fer qu'au fond, Hanamiya Makoto était un gars bien. Le concerné comprenait par là qu'il refusait de réaliser qu'il sortait avec un salaud, la belle affaire, hein ? Il s'en gaussait donc d'un côté, puis, ça lui donnait une arme supplémentaire à utiliser contre lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse entièrement relativiser, restait que ça ne lui plaisait pas, rien à faire.

Il s'en sentait presque insulté, en fait. Le châtain pouvait chercher de la bonté en lui, il n'y en avait pas. Oh, il savait la feindre, et ça lui arrivait. Sa personnalité ne comportait pas ce trait de caractère naturellement, un point c'est tout. Il était surpris de voir son petit-ami autant embourbé dans sa connerie. Encore une preuve qu'il était idiot. Là-dessus, il ne s'écartait pas de son genre habituel. Il aimait les filles stupides, parce qu'elles ne se rendaient jamais compte de son tempérament et que les larguer était toujours plus drôle.

Certes, Kiyoshi n'était pas une fille.

Il n'était même pas stupide de la même manière. Dieu savait pourtant qu'il tenait une sacrée couche de connerie, déguisée en bons sentiments et niaiserie coulante dégueulasse, au point de coller du diabète. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui avait fait tenté le service trois pièces. Certainement pas. Contre toute attente, il avait découvert que le joueur honnête avait développé beaucoup d'affection à son égard. Ils avaient fini en couple, Makoto ayant été curieux de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser le bouchon. Autant dire qu'il se ravissait d'avoir pu aussi bien approfondir leurs rapports.

Une relation homosexuelle était quelque chose de très amusant. Déjà, parce qu'il jouait avec les mœurs. Il imaginait souvent, non sans l'ébauche d'un sourire mutin, ses parents épouvantés, peut-être même au point d'en vomir –d'accord, c'était exagéré, mais ça l'aurait fait rire- en apprenant sa récente orientation. Le deuxième point étant que les attentes du partenaire n'étaient absolument pas les mêmes. Ce n'était pas totalement différent non plus ; Kiyoshi voulait de l'affection, du contact. Là-dessus ses anciennes copines en désiraient aussi. Il avait une façon différente de se faire comprendre, de la montrer. Pour lui, ce n'était donc pas entièrement comparable à l'hétérosexualité, mais s'il avait dû choisir, peut-être que son aventure gay avec Kiyoshi Teppei était sa relation préférée.

Il mourrait de hâte de la tuer dans l'œuf.

Leurs pas les avaient menés dans un petit fastfood, réputé pour ses délicieux déserts. Ils y venaient souvent, Hanamiya raffolant de leur beignet. Il aurait pu en manger des tonnes, à s'en faire péter le bide. Rien que pour ça, la vie valait la peine. Ils commandèrent, le brun repérant un carré de tables inoccupées, à l'angle de la salle. L'être humain ayant la fâcheuse tendance à rechercher la proximité avec ses semblables, il savait qu'une fois qu'ils s'y seraient assis, il y aurait quelques gêneurs désireux de les aider à le compléter. Profitant de la quiétude encore de mise, et d'humeur taquine, il chercha le regard de Kiyoshi.

« Tu viens t'assoir, mon cœur ? »

Il dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas exploser dans un hurlement de rire alors que les mains de ce grand flandrin s'étaient presque décramponnées à son plateau. Le choc, vous comprenez, le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

—Tu m'avais pas dit que tu voulais que je sois plus romantique, la dernière fois ? »

Sur un soupir, le châtain reprit contenance.

« Makoto, arrête de te foutre de moi. En plus y a des gens… »

Un rictus au coin du bec, Makoto avança, se posant finalement dos à la fenêtre, Kiyoshi face à lui. Sans attendre, il croqua un bout de son premier beignet. Il en avait pris deux, un au chocolat, celui qu'il entamait, et l'autre au sucre, qu'il gardait pour plus tard. Kiyoshi, lui, avait opté pour un donut, petite farandole aux pépites criantes de couleur. Son beignet bavant, un peu de chocolat lui coula sur la joue. Il se prépara à se l'enlever, mais le pouce de Kiyoshi fut plus rapide que lui. Jouant les embarrassés, n'appréciant peu cette initiative en réalité –comme s'il était pas foutu de s'essuyer seul, il serra les dents :

« Fais gaffe, comme tu dis, y a des gens.

—Désolé. Mais t'es vraiment mignon quand tu t'en mets plein le cornet. »

Mignon n'était vraiment pas un adjectif qu'Hanamiya aimait se voir associé. Donnant un coup de pied à son coéquipier sous la table, il eut un rictus. Il ramènerait la conversation là où il voulait qu'elle soit. Ils avaient divagué pendant le trajet. Le fait qu'ils puissent discuter ensemble était un plus, ça ne voulait pas dire que le dialogue était de qualité, cependant.

« Je t'en veux encore, tu sais.

—Oh, allez, pourquoi tu en fais des tonnes, juste parce que j'ai dit que parfois, tu dois forcément être gentil ?

—Tout simplement car je suis outré que mon petit-ami me connaisse aussi mal. »

Une main sur le cœur, l'autre bras tendu vers l'avant, il lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il se moquait de lui, pour le coup. Plus sombrement, il étala ses cartes sur la table :

« M'abaisse pas à ton niveau. Un jour, je pourrai te blesser. Te faire regretter tes mots et te montrer ta faiblesse. »

Il y avait du défi dans ses yeux, et il le défiait réellement d'envisager cette hypothèse. Clairement, là-dessus, il ne simulait pas, qui plus est, il attendait avec impatience de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Le joueur honnête conserva sa bienveillance stupide.

« Oui, mais je suis pas ton ennemi.

—Pour le moment. »

Le brun but une grande gorgée de son soda. Le châtain durcit son regard, écartant les paumes de façon interrogative.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça, de toute façon ?

—Comme ça.

—Tu es bizarre, des fois. »

Makoto rit, l'autre mordant dans sa pâtisserie pour la première fois. Effectivement, sa personnalité n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des plus communes.

« Si tu voulais du normal, fallait aller voir ailleurs.

—Et tu ferais quoi si je le faisais ? »

Ses imposants sourcils se froncèrent. Hé, non, non, ça faisait pas partie du plan, ça ! Sa mâchoire se crispa, malgré lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Kiyoshi approche quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui appartenait. Ce n'était pas du bête attachement amoureux, non. Son sentiment était plus complexe, plus tordu peut-être. Non, carrément. Il tissait sa toile autour de son amant, comme une veuve noire. Il défendait ce dernier d'en couper les fils. N'était-ce pas naturel, de ne pas vouloir céder sa proie ?

« Je crois que je te défoncerais, déclara-t-il, calmement. Je détruirais aussi ton nouveau béguin, mais tu paierais le centuple. Ce mec ou cette meuf aurait au moins la possibilité de ne pas savoir pour notre relation.»

Le plus grand rit.

« C'est vrai. »

Gardant un air sombre, l'adolescent pâle appuya son regard dans celui de son petit-ami.

« T'y risques pas. »

Kiyoshi eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Je voulais un aperçu de ta réaction, balbutia-t-il, je comptais certainement pas…

—Tu l'as eu maintenant, alors oublie l'idée.

—Tu oublies que _tu_ me l'as suggéré.»

D'agacement, Hanamiya claqua sa langue contre son palais tandis que les joues de Kiyoshi prenaient plus de couleurs. Cet idiot interprétait sa réaction comme une déclaration d'amour. Bah, il le pouvait ; le jeu n'en devenait que plus amusant. C'était comme ça qu'il considérait leur relation. Après tout, lui-même était comme ça. Il fallait qu'il joue, toujours et pour ne pas se lasser, que le jeu évolue, autant de son côté que de celui du partenaire, ou plus exactement de la victime. À nouveau, il porta la paille à sa bouche, le goût sucré du coca-cola coulant dans sa gorge.

« T'as réfléchis où t'allais aller au lycée, l'an prochain ? »

Le regard du pivot devint fuyant.

« Oui, y en a un qu'a ouvert y a pas très longtemps, Seirin, spécialisé dans le basket. Je pense que je pourrai y entrer sans problème.

—Tu comptes partir dans un club discret, tout pourri ? Il pue ton choix, Teppei. »

À son tour, le plus grand s'intéressa à sa boisson. Il lui sourit en relâchant la paille, la tige de plastique gardant la courbure que lui avaient imposée ses lèvres.

« Ça serait excitant, au contraire, de diriger une équipe inconnue vers le sommet du bataillon.

—Toi et ton foutu optimisme… »

Oh, dieu, ce que ça le gonflait, les gens si confiants en la vie. Haussant les épaules, de son côté, Kiyoshi recentra la conversation :

« J'imagine que ton choix se porte sur une grande école ? »

Le brun opina. Kirisaki Daichi. Le taux d'admission était peu élevé, à cause des nombreuses demandes et de la difficulté des examens d'entrée. À côté de ça, leur équipe de basket était forte et les taux de réussite scolaire des étudiants, eux, en jetaient un max. Bien entendu qu'Hanamiya s'était senti intéressé, et ses parents, qui voulaient le meilleur pour leur fils –quels crevards, ceux-là- aussi. Sans prétention aucune, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à être accepté, puisque ses notes étaient excellentes alors qu'il ne foutait pratiquement rien chez lui. Il l'avait peut-être même un peu facile à son goût…

«Bon, c'est pas parce qu'on sera pas dans le même lycée qu'on pourra pas continuer de se voir, abattit le châtain, son regard s'accrochant à celui d'Hanamiya, à la recherche d'appui.

—Nan, parce que je compte te larguer comme une merde dès les vacances de fin d'année. »

Le joueur malhonnête –quoique pas tellement à l'instant– se tordit de rire à peine la phrase prononcée. En face de lui, Kiyoshi s'était crispé et avait perdu toute trace de joie.

« Je t'avoue que j'sais pas trop quoi comprendre. Tu t'emballes à cause d'une connerie que tu veux à tout prix que je te sois fidèle, ensuite tu me dis des choses si blessantes…Et t'arrêtes pas de me dire à quel point tu es mauvais…

—Mais cherche pas, je déconne ! »

La contemplation de cet abruti en détresse émotionnelle était décidément trop jouissive. De ses sourcils froncés, au rictus d'indécision figé sur les lèvres, à ses épaules contractées…Y avait pas à dire, le rendu l'enchantait terriblement. La tempête sentimentale s'affaissa en même temps que ses traits, du moins en apparence.

« Tu tiens à me mener une bien triste vie amoureuse, » soupira le pivot.

_Si tu savais._

Croquant dans son deuxième beignet, il sentit le sucre s'étaler autour de ses lèvres, se dispersant sur ses joues.

« Tu me l'enlèves, celui-là ? »

Kiyoshi parut un peu surpris. Presque timidement, en embrassant la pièce du regard, il leva sa main et s'appliqua à tracer le chemin qu'avaient pris les miettes brillantes, petite constellation à présent rayée de la carte. Hanamiya sourit. Il lui proposerait de passer chez lui, ses parents rentraient tard. Ils s'enverraient en l'air, Kiyoshi penserait qu'ils feraient l'amour et lui chuchoterait un 'je t'aime' sirupeux au moment de la délivrance. Le brun ne répondrait pas, mais l'embrasserait avec une tendresse qu'il jugerait lui-même exagérée, Kiyoshi serait partagé par ce geste.

N'importe qui l'aurait été, ne sachant si cela signifiait un assentiment ou une douce remise en place de la situation, surtout avec l'absence éternelle de mot ne clarifiant rien. Semer le doute, un peu plus à chaque fois, préparant ainsi le terrain pour l'apothéose, était définitivement un boulot sympa.

Hanamiya pensa qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée.

**Author's Note:**

> Avez-vous aimé cet OS ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si oui (ou même si non, je prends les critiques XD), les retours sont appréciés ! ;)  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
